


Christmas Moment for Two

by Endellion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: Dean is overwhelmed by the amount of people gathered in the bunker for Christmas. Castiel gives him a surprise.





	Christmas Moment for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braezenkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/gifts).



> Fluffy fluff. No smut because I just felt like it would have been forcing it in. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Braezenkitty!

Dean was uncomfortable and trying not to let it show. The bunker had become his home and this Christmas it seemed to be overrun by people. Jody, Donna, and Claire were there. So was Bobby and Charlie, alternate versions of course. Even Rowena and Crowley were there and that was weird as fuck. Jack, Sam, Mary, and Castiel… 

It wasn’t that Dean didn’t want them there. Well, a certain couple people would definitely not be missed if they didn’t show but… The point was, it was crowded. Dean, who had never bothered to consider the whole extrovert/introvert thing before, was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. It wasn’t that it was bad, or that it wasn’t better than lonely holidays in the past. It was just… a lot.

He didn’t think anyone would notice if he slipped away to his room and hid there for awhile. He was listening to music (not Christmas music, thank you!) and laying on his bed when there was a knock and Cas poked his head in. “Can I come in, Dean?” Dean sat up and pulled his headphones off, pushing pause. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Cas moved into the room and shut the door.   
“You aren’t enjoying yourself?” It was said almost like a statement but with enough of a question to show Cas didn’t really understand why Dean was bothered.   
“No, it’s fine.” Dean denied. 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. “I just needed space. It’s loud out there.” Dean added defensively. Cas’ head tilted as he considered things.   
“Alright.” Then he left. Dean blinked at the sudden exit but unpaused his music and closed his eyes again. 

Several hours later, Castiel returned, cheeks strangely red. “Dean, come on.” He stared impatiently as Dean stood. “Grab a jacket.” Castiel added bossily. Dean’s eyebrow lifted and he grabbed his leather jacket, then walked over. 

Castiel reached for his hand and then flew. Dean stumbled when they landed. “Dammit, Cas, you know I hate when you do that-” He started to chastise Cas but fell silent. They were in a snowy forest with pine trees all around. In front of Dean was a tarp on the ground covered in thick blankets. There was a thermos and mugs standing with the help of the blankets. 

The blankets were in front of a spruce about five feet tall. It had a few strings of popcorn wound around it as tinsel, a strand of battery-operated Christmas lights, and a star at the top. Castiel walked over and made room for them, looking hopefully at Dean who slowly joined him and sat down. The moment he was seated, Cas was adjusting the blankets around them and pouring him coffee from the thermos. 

Dean didn’t say anything for a moment, a strange feeling in his chest and a lump in his throat. Cas rummaged under a corner of blanket, finding the button and pushing it. The sounds of Bill Crosby and David Bowie started filtering out and Dean laughed, a little wetly. 

It was quiet otherwise, just them and coffee and music and the tree lit up before them. Under the blankets, Dean took Cas’ hand in his. 

When they returned to the bunker, later that evening the noise had died down, people lounging in front of the TV playing It’s a Wonderful Life with only the occasional comment from the peanut gallery. Dean and Cas sat on the spare love seat and Dean thought it wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
